Talk:Leona/@comment-2231554-20140215013834
Does anyone feel she is too strong? Three of her abilities have some form of CC.. plus if she uses her passive right she increases anyone's burst or damage against one or more targets (her q the only one affecting a single target) if she has perfect performance she will help the team to an additional 140*5 (ult) + 140*(1 to 5) (Zenith) + 140*5 (Eclipse) + 140 Assuming Zenith hits one target that's 1680 (all proced successfully).. one can safely assume it'll be more near 800 due to the probably of one hitting all the targets. While this is meh late game she more or less forces a single individual out of a fight (generally a carry). She also has 350+ armor late game with her ability on (6 out of 14 seconds assuming no CDR) Lets think about bot lane... A 1.5 second stun ult that easily combos with her q (1.125) for a total of 2.75 seconds Assuming full combo 70 AD + 40AP on Q, W is 160 Magical Conditional (3 seconds), and even if you flash out of this one it generally hits anyway +60 AP 150 for ult This adds to 250AP + 70 AD + 70 per additional AD Plus 200 magic damage if perfect sync with ADC Ignoring damage types thats 520 + 70 This doesn't include the 45(+20% current)+ armor/mr that lasts for 3-6 seconds on a 14 second cooldown that effectively reduces damage to around 30% making her a horrible person to target. This also means she is the perfect person to tank a turret and literally not care (Alistar with ult is better) She also has a 52.04% win rate according to lolking with a 42.62% popularity rate The more popular support Thresh (45.37% popularity 51.48% win, the next person is Caitlyn at 36.21% 49.13) He has a 1.5 second disable on his q that tugs twice that chains with a.5 second disable (flay) for a total of 2 seconds An ult that can be flashed over or taken by another individual (Leona's easily chains with the stun).. His damage adds up to be 57 (with Flay's passive it adds 140% + souls (maybe 180%) on the first hit) + 155 (40% so 20 or so) and 275ish (conditional ult) + 95ish (q). There is also Thresh's slow of 40% (30% at this level) that lasts 1.5 seconds This adds up to 372AP + 275 conditional magic +57physical (flay 'adds magic') damage +57 per additional auto Ignoring damage types thats 686 +57. However, 275 of that can easily be avoided Between the two Leona has shorter cooldowns (by a lot with her ult, in fact) so she can stun a lot more often, sometimes more than once in a fight depending on circumstances. Thresh is required to get souls to have any armor (and thereby additional AP) whatsoever and cannot tank turrets nearly as well (count how many turret shots Leona can take before she needs to leave. Her spells also cost a lot less mana and starts with a higher mana pool than Thresh (and almost end with the same amount) Leona has a much better engagement than Thresh that can be used more often and can single out any target to be instantly killed by her team (if she does not get the tank, that is). Thresh can do the latter pretty well and has his Lantern as some really nice Utility and damage absorbtion. However, in these engagements Leona is much more likely to survive due to 300+ armor/mr When we factor in Tenacity, Leona's combos are reduced by 35% (with an additional 15 if the target is tanky due to Tenacious, this stacks multiplicatively) to 1.7875. Thresh's q would go to .975 and his E is a knockup affect so it is not reduced)for a total of 1.475. Both of these generally don't matter since the most preferred target is a carry Shrug, maybe I'm just bitter and am really tired of seeing Leona and feeling like I can't do anything TLDR: Leona is better at everything except for Lantern and initial burst (sort of)